Angel my guardian Angel
by JennnyJ
Summary: When King Arthur's life is in danger; Merlin sends him away. However, the magical spell turns Arthur blind and if it wasn't for Angel, he wouldn't have survived in this place so-called London. A time traveling story! I'm crap at summaries. FINISHED: R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Summary: King Arthur goes out to search for Merlin and finds him captured by Morgana. When Arthur's life is in danger; Merlin sends him away. The magical spell turns Arthur blind and if it wasn't for Angel, he wouldn't have survived in this so-called London._

_Author: JennnyJ_

_Pairings: Angel/Arthur/Gwen, slight Merlin/Morgana, Colin/Laura, Angel/Santiago/Katie_

_About the story: I've written a short story about how Arthur travels trough time and meets Angel, the whole story is ten chapters long and they have all been written by the time I'm writing this, so right now, you dear reader, is the one to decide when next part will be out._  
_Those of you who read and review every chapter (10/10) of my story will be rewarded – I'll read one of your stories and try to leave a long review about my thoughts on it._  
_So, if you want feedback, then please leave ten reviews on my story, Angel my guardian Angel, and I'll do my best to return the favor._  
_(If you want feedback on a certain story, you can mention the title in your last review)_

_Authors Note: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter One**

Arthur Pendragon fingered with his golden beard as he stood by the colored window.  
It had been almost three months since his father's funeral and two months and three weeks since his coronation. He hadn't slept much the last days; there had been too many thoughts going around in his head.  
"What are you thinking about, my love?" He could feel her gentle touch and turned around to face his beautiful queen.

Guinevere smiled vaguely and stroke the dark circles below his blue eyes.  
Arthur gave her a tired smile and kissed her forehead before he leaned his chin upon her dark curls.  
"Merlin has been gone for more than a week now", he sighed and wrapped his arms around her warm body in seek of comfort. "I'm afraid something might have happened to him."  
"Well, then you should go after him", she said but he shook his head. "He is your friend, after all."  
"I can't leave Camelot, the kingdom still hasn't recovered from the loss of my father", he let his arms fall to his side and returned to lean against the window, his elbows resting upon the windowsill.

"Camelot will survive, you have your loyal knights to look after her and I shall do my best to help the people", Guinevere said with a warm voice. "But I know that neither you nor Merlin will survive if you are being departed from each other too long."  
The king smiled and turned around once again to capture her lips in a soft kiss, she put her hands around his neck, fingered with his hair and pulled him closer to her chest.  
"Be careful, my love", she whispered in his ear as they let each other go, slowly she stroked his golden beard. "The lady Morgana is still out there and I know that she is waiting for revenge, she is no longer who she's been."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He won't come", Merlin said with a content smile. "Your plan won't work, Morgana, and you know it."  
The black haired beauty turned around so that he could see her evil smirk.  
"Oh, my brother _will_ be here", she said and her eyes shone. "And when he is, I'll have my revenge."  
Merlin didn't answer but tried once more to escape her magical chains though all they did was tightening their grip around him even more. Morgana saw his attempts and her smirk widened as she walked towards him, her red dress danced as she moved her hips.

"Things could have been different, you know", she said as she stroked the contour of his sharp cheekbones. Merlin tried to back away from her as he cursed his heart for skipping a couple of beats every time she touched him like that.  
"You made it impossible, Morgana", he said as he met her gaze, she frowned.  
"You poisoned me and for that, I'll never forgive you", she said and Merlin closed his eyes as she walked away from him.

"There was no other way", he said with tears burning behind his eyelids.  
"If I could, I would have given my life instead of taking yours. God damn it Morgana,_ I_ _loved_ _you_."  
He could see how she stiffened where she stood with her back turned against him.  
Suddenly, a branch cracked and both of them turned their faces towards the sound.

"It seems as we have royal company, Merlin", she said and the evil smirk was back upon her lips when Arthur walked into the glade with his sword pointing towards Morgana.  
"Sister", the King greeted with a cold voice and she laughed.  
"Don't offend me like that, Arthur", she said with her arms crossed and looked at him with her head leaning to one side. "Oh, and such a majestic beard you have grown since your lousy father's death."

Merlin could see how Arthur clenched his jaws as he walked towards her.  
"Don't you dare speak about him like that", he said with anger in his voice.  
"Now you shouldn't get angry", she said and glanced towards Merlin. "I know why you're here, so why don't you just do what you came here for?"  
Merlin tried to warn him as he saw how three hooded men walked out of the woods, their swords reflecting the bright sunlight, but Arthur had already heard them.  
He spun around and started to fight with his lips pressed against each other.

But the men were skillful and Arthur had been out traveling for many days, he hadn't rested for a long time and he soon got tired. Merlin saw how the smirk upon Morgana's lips widened and he shivered – then suddenly he got an idea.  
He saw how his beloved king fell, his sword left his hands and the three men walked towards him with wide grins upon their faces, all of them ready to give the striking blow.  
"Finish him up", Morgana said and her eyes shone.

Merlin closed his eyelids and searched within himself for the very source of his magic.  
"_Caléi idigúm tarnëff'lie acúandúm_"  
The glade filled with a golden light. Blinded, the three men sank to their knees, Morgana screamed of anger and as the light faded – Arthur Pendragon was no longer there.  
Morgana's face was red of fury as she stormed towards Merlin.  
"Where is he?" She asked through her teeth. "Where did you send him?"  
Merlin looked at her for a long time before a smile crept upon his lips.  
"To a place where you'll never find him, my love"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Now we have finally came to the part where you will write your 1/10 review - don't worry, it won't kill you._  
_When we have at least four reviews I'll upload next chapter (in wich the whole story actually starts - this is more like a prologue)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: __JennnyJ_

_Authors Note: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

_I didn't think four reviews would be so hard to get - but I suppose it was._

**Thank you;  
**_  
**jaqtkt - **for the Story Alert subscription  
**Louise Grant **and **Casy** - for your reviews - it is because of you two I post this chapter!  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Two**

Arthur tried to rise to his feet but he couldn't see, everything was black and the only thing he could do was feel the rough ground beneath him and hear strange swishing sounds on his left.  
"Are you okay?" The sudden voice made him jump and he heard a soft laughter that warmed his heart in a way strangers laughter really shouldn't. "Going to a masquerade, are you?"  
He pulled his eyebrows together, masquerade?  
"Where is Morgana and Merlin?" He asked and tried to rise up but fell back again, his leg was powerless and he couldn't stand. "Where am I? I must get back!"

"Take it easy, will ya?" Asked the girl and he could feel how she grabbed his arm to pull him up. "Who is Merlin and Morgana? Are they also going to the party?"  
Arthur shook his head. Masquerade? Party? What was this girl talking about?  
"I – I can't see", Arthur stuttered and raised his hands to his eyes; there was no colour change, not the slightest shadow. It was all black. "I'm blind."

Angel looked at the young man.  
He was dressed like an old knight, the best costume she'd ever seen actually, and he had a short golden beard and hair. His eyes were bright blue and there was a confused wrinkle between his both eyebrows.  
"Have you hit your head or something?" Asked Angel as she searched through her pockets for her mobile, perhaps it was best to call an ambulance.  
"There was a flash of golden light", said the man with his dark voice and covered his eyes with a big hand. "And then I couldn't see – I got to get back to Camelot and Merlin."

"I think you've drunken a bit too much, young man", she said and smiled vaguely. It wasn't uncommon with strangers telling her the most unbelievable stories. "You know, last week I met both Elvis and Richard the Lionheart."  
The man didn't say anything; he just stood there and stared at her with his unseeing eyes.  
"Do you know how I get back to Camelot?" He asked and there was a kind of sadness in his voice. "I have to rescue Merlin and return home to my queen and people."

Angel took him gently by the arm and started to lead him across the street.  
"Well, no I don't, but I do know how to treat headache and something tells me you will have one hell of a headache in the morning", she said with a soft smile. "That mean, if you don't mind spending the night at my place?"  
She wasn't the person that let strangers sleep in her home just like that, but it was something with this man. She didn't know if it was the fact that he was blind or that he, even though he just had drunken too much, talked about Camelot.

She had always, ever since she was a little girl, fancied the stories about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Even though she never would admit it to a living sole, Angel owned every book and movie about the Arthurian legend that was to be found in the stores.  
"That would be very kind, milady", the man said and bowed.  
Angel couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

Arthur smiled as he heard her laughter; it somehow comforted him in his endless darkness.  
He wondered what had happened to Merlin and where he'd sent him, because one thing he knew – this surely wasn't Camelot.  
Suddenly there was a strange beep and Arthur's hand searched for his sword only to find that he had lost it. Then he remembered that he dropped it just minutes before Merlin sent him away.  
"What was that sound?" He asked the girl and she patted him on the shoulder, he could swear that he heard a suffocated laughter.

"Only the door, follow me", she said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Watch your step, I live on the third floor and since our elevator is broken we have to take the stairs."  
Arthur frowned.  
"What's an ele-what-ever-you-called-it?" He asked as they slowly climbed the steps.  
"Well you would have known if you wasn't so drunk, you know it isn't good to drink that much. No matter how great this masquerade was", the girl said and he wanted to snap at her that he wasn't drunk and that she should watch her language whilst talking to her king, but he didn't.

Angel shoved him into the living room and whilst she searched through the place for a blanket and a pillow she asked him if he was from here.  
"What's here?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"London, the capital of UK?" She said and patted on the sofa. "You'll sleep in the sofa, if you would need anything, just scream. Okay?"  
The blond man scratched his beard and seemed lost in thoughts.  
"Is that okay?" She asked again and he nodded with a vague smile upon his lips.  
"Yeah, that's great." He said and used his hands to find the sofa. "Thank you, milady."

"Please, don't say milady", she said and pulled a hand through her dark, curly hair. "My name is Angel."  
"I'm Arthur and you truly are a guardian angel", he said with a smile and bowed before he reached out a hand.  
Hesitantly she shook it but he just smiled, sent her hand to rest and started to bend down.  
With big eyes she understood what he would do and pulled it away before his lips touched her skin.  
"Nothing of that, thank you very much", she said and a confused look appeared in Arthur's face. "What's your last name, by the way?"  
He shrugged and sat down onto the sofa. "Pendragon, I'm Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot."  
Angel just rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the bedroom.  
"Well, good night my King", she teased and started to close the door behind her. "The bathroom is the second to the left, if you should need it."

She undressed and made herself ready for bed. After she'd brushed her curly hair and cleaned her teeth she sneaked into the living room dressed in her nightgown.  
Arthur, or whatever his name was, had already fallen asleep and she thought he looked really handsome where he lay in her sofa dressed in his medieval clothes with the armor carefully placed on the floor beside him.  
"Good night", she whispered once again and pulled the blanket over his sleeping body.

The blond man grunted something in his sleep and turned to the other side.  
Carefully, Angel walked back to her room and climbed in bed.  
She was awake for at least another hour, thinking about the stranger sleeping in her living room and she knew that if Santiago ever heard about this he would be furious with her.  
But luckily for her, he didn't.  
**  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Now we have came to the part where you will write your 2/10 review - you know, it doesn't have to be so hard, all you need to do is write something like 'Hi' - I just need to know that there is someone reading._  
_I'll keep having four reviews as my goal for every chapter, if you write the four reviews tonight - then tonight is when I'll post chapter three._

_Hugs, Jenn_


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: __JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

_I know, I'm losy at waiting, I only got three reviews on the last chapter and yet I'm updating it. But perhaps you, dear reader, will make me happier and leave a comment after reading? I do believe that I have more than just four readers, don't you?_

**Thank you;  
**_  
**Tinili - **for adding this to your Favorite Story List  
**Louise Grant, ****Casy **and **dannic38 **- for your lovely reviews, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have updated this story today - so, thank you!  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Three**

Arthur stretched his arms and yawned as he woke up; it was the first time in weeks he had slept through a whole night and he hadn't felt this rested since before the death of his father.  
He opened his eyelids and found that the place was still laid in darkness, panic flooded through his body and he sat up from wherever he had slept.

He lifted his hands to his eyes and established that he still couldn't see; what he'd thought might be some sort of side affect of Merlin's magic might not be so easy to get rid of as he had thought.  
"Had a good night's sleep?" A female voice called from behind and he turned around, wishing that he could see her. He didn't even know where this so-called London was, it could be in an entirely different country from what he knew.

"Yes, very", Arthur said after a while as he remembered her question. "And how was yours, Angel?"  
He could feel how the soft bed he had been sleeping in sank down a bit as she sat down beside him, he scratched his beard and smiled uncomfortable, it felt as if he should reward her or something for letting him stay at her place.  
"Well, except for you snoring, it was quite good", she said and he frowned.  
"I do not snore, my lady", he said resentfully and tried to rise up. "Do you happen to have something to eat? I'll pay you royally as soon as I get back home."

Angel laughed and looked at him where he sat next to her, still dressed in his costume; his eyes were traveling around the room without seeing.  
"You won't stop this medieval talk, will you?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. "I have prepared something for you to drink, my granny used to make it for me when I had drunken too much."  
She took his hand and cupped it around one of her favorite mugs, Arthur thanked her and raised it to his lips.

"Where do you live?" She asked him as he swallowed the beverage with a grimace that told her he had drunken similar things before.  
Arthur searched with his hand after the sofa table and she helped him with a little smile.  
"As I told you yesterday", he said with a serious voice while he placed the empty mug onto the table. "I'm King Arthur from Camelot"

Arthur heard how she clicked her tongue before she got up from the sofa and walked away.  
He could hear how she opened some wickets and sighed. He felt how the atmosphere between them changed.  
"I don't know why you are upset", he said as he stood up and tried to make his way to where she stood with his arms outstretched, guided by the slams of wickets, cans and plates.  
He almost tripped over something that lay on the floor but got hold of the kitchen desk just a step away from him. "I'm telling you the truth and I don't know why you shouldn't believe me – you must have heard of Camelot before!"

There was a moment of silence and he could hear how she frowned.  
"Come on it is 2007; do you really want me to believe that you are a dead medieval king?" She asked with an upset voice and he shook his head. The magic must have messed up his ears too.  
"2007?" He asked with laughter. "Stop kidding around, Merlin sent me here so that Morgana couldn't kill me – we can't be that far away from Camelot. I know Merlin is powerful, but he is certainly not _that_ powerful."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked and he could hear that she was frightened. "You are mad, I should have called the hospital or the police or something – you have to get treatment."  
Suddenly, it felt as if the floor was swaying. Even though he couldn't see, he shut his eyelids and sank onto the ground, leaning his head in the palm of his hands.  
"You aren't kidding, are you?" He asked with an empty voice, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, I really am in this so-called London and the year is 2007?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so", Angel said and he heard her light steps as she walked over to him. "What's your name? Where do you come from? Don't you remember?"  
Arthur started to throb the back of his head against the wooden cupboard behind him, he did it over and over again until Angel put a calming hand on his cheek.  
"I can prove that I'm King Arthur", he whispered with tears in his eyes. Never had anyone doubted who he was. "Just look at my armor, there you'll find the royal symbol of the Pendragon's. Look at it, I beg you."

Angel sighed and pulled back her hand, she could see how a single, confused tear searched its way down his bearded cheek. It felt odd seeing a man, not so much older than her twenty-two's, cry.  
"I'm sorry, but you can buy that kind of armor in any masquerade shop these days", she said. She truly felt sad for him, she did. It couldn't be easy not remembering who you where.

"Please", he turned his head so that his unseeing eyes met hers; they were blue as a summer sky. "You must believe me, ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully – surely you must believe me."  
"Well", she hesitated. "I'll give you an easy one to start with; who was the once and future queen?"  
A smile formed upon Arthur's lips and his voice was filled with so much warmth when he said her name;  
"Guinevere, her name is Guinevere."

Angel nodded and closed her eyelids so that she could concentrate; really, she had to come up with a better question – everyone knew who the Lady Guinevere was.  
"From where did King Arthur get the sword Excalibur?" She smiled, knowing that the legends told at least two different stories.

"The Lady of the Lake gave it to Merlin who put it in the stone in the woods", Arthur answered and rubbed his forehead as if he was thinking. "I wielded it first after my coronation for about three months ago."  
"I'm sorry, Arthur", she said and rose to her feet. "I don't believe you."  
He sighed and shook his head without saying a word, somehow he looked defeated and she didn't like to see him that way. Angel glanced towards the clock and swore.

"I'm late for job", she grabbed her keys and went to take her coat from the hanger. "I'm so sorry to throw this on you at this time of the day, but I want you to go now. I can't have a stranger alone in my apartment whilst I'm not here."  
Arthur nodded and got up on his feet.  
"Yeah, its okay, I understand", he said with a low voice and pulled a hand though his golden, messy hair. "Um, can I just get my armor?"

"Sure", she said with her arms crossed and watched him stumble across the room back to the sofa.  
He picked up the shining parts and stood with them in his hands for a long time before he put them back onto the floor.  
"What's wrong?" She asked and Arthur shook his head.  
"I can't do it myself", he said with a gesture to his unseeing eyes. "If only Merl-"  
He stopped and sent an excusing smile to where he thought she stood.  
"Perhaps you can stop by later and pick it up?" She suggested with a stressed look at the watch, Katie would kill her for being late again, she was sure of it. "I really, really have to go now so do you mind hurrying a bit?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to slow you down", he excused himself and stumbled back to where she stood, he almost lost balance as he tripped over one of her piles of filthy clothes and she thanked the gods that he was blind.  
"So, come here", she said and grabbed his arm to pull him with her out from the apartment. "We'll take it easy in the steps, I promise."

Angel locked the door, checked twice so that it really was locked and then continued to drag Arthur with her down to first floor, their footsteps echoing between the stone walls.  
She smiled as they got outside, it had rained the other night and now there was a fresh smell of autumn in the air.  
"I'll take the way past church", she said and pulled a hand through her dark, curly hair. "Where are you heading?"

Arthur shook his head, he didn't know where he was and he certainly didn't know where to go.  
"Perhaps I'll grab something to eat", he said and scratched his beard, it started to become a bad habit of his. "Surely there must be an inn or something around here."  
"Well, in case we won't see each other again", Angel said and he could feel how her lips carefully touched his cheek. The kiss lasted for less than two seconds but as she walked away, he could still feel her touch.  
He pulled his eyebrows together and started to make his way through the never ending darkness towards where he hoped he could find an inn.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise only a few meters away from him but he didn't have time to turn around and face whatever beast it was, not that he would have seen it anyway, before he got hit by something with an incredible force.  
He didn't feel when he hit the ground, he couldn't see where he was nor what monster that had attacked him but he could hear how someone screamed his name over and over again.  
"It is okay, my love", he said with a shivering smile as he recognized Guinevere's voice. "It's okay, now you – now you have to look after Camelot for me, you'll be a great queen; I know you will."

Angel cried for someone to call an ambulance whilst she stroke Arthur's chin, blood streamed from the back of his head and she realized that she was shivering.  
"You'll be okay", she whispered to the man that wasn't more than a stranger to her. A stranger that had slept in her sofa and she had kissed good bye. "Yes, you'll be okay."  
By the time the ambulance came, Arthur was unconscious, and when the ambulance men asked if she was with him; Angel answered yes without hesitating.

As she sat in the ambulance beside the blond man, tears was streaming down her face and she grabbed his hand only to see a golden ring on his finger, there was some sort of sigil on it and she couldn't help but getting curious.  
She looked at the ambulance men, they were all busy. Angel bit her lip as she took the ring, the ambulance men got closer to check on Arthur and hastily she hid it in her pocket.  
The car stopped and she followed them in to the hospital as they carried Arthur on a barrow, his face was pale and blood had dried in his golden locks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_Now, it is time to write your 3/10 review - please write something, anything, you have no idea how happy I get when I see the message where it says that someone have left a review on one of my stories - that is one of the best feelings in the world.  
/Jenn_


	4. Chapter 4

__

__

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: __JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

_I got one review. ONE REVIEW. surely there must be more who read this story? How long can it take to read one part? 3min? Then why don't add one min to the review? If it continue like this I don't know if I'll even bother to uptate (which is really sad, 'cause this story is already finnished - all I'm waiting for is your reviews so that I see if there is someone reading)_

**Thank you;**

- _enelya alcarin - for adding this story to your Story Alert subscription (perhaps leave a review too?)**  
**_

**An extra big thank you to;  
**_  
- **Casy** - for beeing the only one to leave a review on chapter 3, this chapter is dedicated to you!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Chapter Four**

Her phone rang and Angel left Arthur's sleeping side so that she wouldn't wake him.  
"Yeah?" She said with her eyes fixed upon the blond man, she fingered with the ring that still lay in her pocket – she did feel kind of guilty taking his ring, but she didn't intend to keep it for her own. As soon as she had the chance, she would give it back to him.  
"Angel? Is it you? Are you ok?"  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
"Yes, Santiago", she said with a tired smile. "I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"_I'm sorry?_ Katie rang to inform me that you where at the hospital, I thought something had happened to you – do you have any idea of how worried I've been?" Santiago sounded really upset and Angel sank back onto the chair. "She said something about a car accident, I've been looking for flight tickets all day so that I could come home to you"  
"So, Katie called you?" She asked and she wasn't the slightest surprised – that bitch would do anything to mess with her life. "Well, did she tell you that it wasn't I who got hit by a cab?"  
There was a moment of silence.

"Then why are you at the hospital?"  
"Oh, well, I-", she didn't exactly know what to say. "I saw the whole thing and made sure that someone called an ambulance."  
"And you went with them?" She knew that he raised his eyebrows, he always did when he used that slow, hoarse tone.  
"Well, yes", she said and shrugged. "I couldn't just leave him alone, could I?"  
_"Him?"_

Angel rolled her eyes when he heard the change in Santiago's voice; he was always so God damn jealous, why didn't he trust her feelings for him?  
"Yes, his name is Arthur and I've promised the doctors to be at his side 'til he wakes up", she said and leaned forward to strike away a lock of blond hair that was falling into his eyes. "The poor man is blind and I believe he is far away from home."  
Santiago clicked his tongue like he had learned from her.  
"No Angel, don't you even _think _about it!"

"And why not?"  
Arthur moaned and his eyelids fluttered as if he was going to wake up any second now.  
"You know what, I can't talk to you right now", she knew that he didn't like to be interrupted, but right now she couldn't care less. "If he wants to, I'll let Arthur live at my place but you shouldn't worry, I think he is married."  
She thought about the ring with a skew smile.  
"Our place, you mean?" Santiago almost shouted on the other side of the phone. "No, Angel! I forbid you to take that man home with you."  
"Bye, darling", she said and hung up as Arthur opened his eyelids. "Arthur, how are you? Can you hear me?"

"Why does it feel as if hundreds of horses have been running over my body?" He asked with a hoarse voice as he moved his hand back and forward in front of his eyes as if checking if he could see.  
"You-", Angel cleared her throat. "You've been hit by a car"  
Arthur wrinkled his forehead.  
"Car? Is that some sort of magical creature?" He asked and Angel couldn't help smiling even though she was confused. What had happened to this man? It seemed as if he wasn't used to live in complete darkness, he had no idea of what London was nor had he heard about elevators or cars.

"You know, sometime I actually believe in your stories", she said with laughter in her voice. "Perhaps we could talk to the doctors; if they do an X-ray of your skull they might find something that explains your loss of memory and the blindness."  
Arthur shrugged before he grimaced of pain.  
"If that'll help me", he said and closed his eyelids before he whispered: "I wish Merlin would take me home now."

Angel turned to look at the watch.  
"I think I have to go now, I'm about three hours late for work", she said and rose to her feet. "I'll make sure the doctors know you are awake."  
"After your work", Arthur said and she could feel how he gently grabbed her arm. "Would you mind coming back? I shouldn't ask you this, but you are the only one I know."

Angel nodded before she remembered that he couldn't see her.  
"Yes, I can do that", she said with a smile. Arthur let go of her and a smile crept upon his lips. He had a beautiful smile, Angel noticed. "Well, good bye then."  
"Farwell", he answered and his blue, unseeing eyes were staring into the white hospital wall.  
By impulse, Angel bent down and kissed his cheek for the second time that day.  
"For luck", she said and walked out from the hospital.

"Where do you want to go, madam?" The cab driver asked Angel as she got in the car.  
She opened her mouth and was about to ask him to drive her to the office, but then she remembered the ring and a smile took place upon her lips. "Can you take me to St: Patrick's street?"  
The apartment laid a few streets from the river and even though she hadn't been there for almost a year she still remembered the unique smell when you walked through the doors.

Angel rang on the door bell and waited. She didn't have to wait long, she never had, before the door opened and revealed an old man with white, shoulder-long hair.  
"Richard!" She said with a broad smile and the elder man looked at her for a while before his face was no more than a big smile.  
"Angel, my dear", he said and opened the door so that she could step in. "What do me the pleasure?"

Angel left her coat on the old hanger and followed him to the kitchen where he made some tea.  
"I have something to show you", she said as he offered her a cup. "I think you'll find it very interesting."  
Richard sat down on the opposite side of the table and his old eyes were full of wisdom.  
"Then what are you waiting for, my child?" He asked with a smile. "Show me."  
Angel laughed and took the ring from her pocket.  
"Here, what do you say?"

He took the ring and held it in front of the lamp; he lifted one of his eyebrows as he always did when something was surprising him.  
"It is the symbol of the Pendragon's, where did you find it?" He asked.  
"Can't you find that in any shop these days?" Angel asked as she took a sip of her tea. "You know, like armors, you can find those at any masquerade store in town."  
Richard shook his head and his eyes shone.

"No my dear", he said and went for his glasses. "I've seen this ring in one of my old books, but never have I heard that it have been found, legends assumes that it disappeared with many other treasures after the King's death, but it is also possible that Arthur still wore it when he died."  
"So it is a copy?" She leaned forward to see the details better. "What does the symbol mean?"  
"A copy?" Richard looked at her with serious eyes. "No, Angel, this is no copy – this is very much real. The symbol stands for Camelot and the once and future King."

"Then I have to introduce you to someone", Angel said and rose to her feet. Richard looked at her for a long time before he decided to follow.  
"Who are we going to meet?"  
Angel turned her head and looked at him through a curtain of black locks.  
"The owner of this ring."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Well, this is the part where I beg you to leave your 4/10 review - please. I really need this._


	5. Chapter 5

__

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: __JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

You guys have no idea how happy I was when I saw that you had reviewed - I almost felt like tap dancing! So please, oh please, keep leaving comments! 

**Thank you; **

-Dannic38 - for the Story Alert subscription

**An extra big thank you to;  
**_  
- **Casy** (I'll always thank you for your faithful reviewing)  
- **Enelya Alcarin  
- Dannic38  
- asdf  
- J.T.A. **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Part Five

Arthur could hear steps of two persons coming closer and when he recognized Angel's bright voice he couldn't help but smile.  
"Angel", he greeted and dragged himself up in sitting position.  
Doctors and nurses had been checking on him at least four times since she left and he had tried to speak to them, he had asked if they knew how to find Camelot but all of them had just laughed at him, saying that he must have hit his head really bad.  
He could feel how she took his hand.  
"I have someone here that I'd like you to meet", she said and he could hear how someone cleared his throat.

"And who may I have the honour to meet?" He asked with what he hoped would look like an interested smile. It was hard to constantly live in this darkness, he thought, he never knew who he talked to and it could get really annoying.  
If he'd been in Camelot, things would have been different because he knew every stone and twig in the kingdom – but this was somewhat dissimilar. He wasn't home; he wasn't even in his own time.  
"It is an honour, my king", said a voice that reminded him somewhat about Gaius. "It truly is an honour, my name is Richard and I'm your humble servant."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and turned his head in the direction from which he'd heard Angel's voice earlier.  
"What is this? Does he believe me?" He asked and he could feel how tears filled his unseeing eyes. "Or are you just kidding me?"  
There was a moment of silent before Angel answered.  
"No", she said with her soft voice, she stuttered a bit. "It sounds weird and logically it shouldn't be possible, but I'm willing to believe that you are King Arthur."  
It was as if a stone had lifted from his chest and Arthur started to laugh, he leant back on the pillows and laughed even though his whole body ached.

"Um, I should give your ring back", Angel said and he felt how she put the small object in his hand. Arthur stopped laughing with a confused smile.  
"What? My ring?" He asked and fingered with the ring that had been given to him when he talked to his dying father the last time. It had been Uther Pendragon's wedding ring. "Why would you have it?"  
Angel cleared her throat and he could tell that she was ashamed.

"I – I saw it on your finger in the ambulance", she stuttered. "I didn't mean to keep it, I was just curious and then the ambulance men came back to check on you before I had the chance to return it. I'm so, so sorry – I really shouldn't have taken it."  
Arthur put the ring back on his finger before he raised his hand, he searched through the air 'til he found her face and stroke her hair.

Angel's curls were soft underneath his fingers and the blurry person he had seen in his mind whilst talking to her was replaced by an image of Gwen the way she had looked like during the tournament for so many years ago.  
"It's okay", he said as he suddenly felt empty. He let his hand fall back onto the bed and turned his head away so that his visitors wouldn't see his tears.

"How long have the doctors ordered you to stay?" asked the man Arthur now thought about like Gaius. He shrugged and dried his tears on the new clothes he had received from the hospital.  
"I don't know, they haven't said."  
"If you don't mind, milord", Richard said with an excited voice. "May I ask you some questions about Camelot? There are so many things the historians have tried to figure out about your life."

"Oh", Arthur was surprised. "Well, yes you may."  
"I can go and talk to the doctors", Angel said and he could hear how her chair was pushed backwards. "I think I need a cup of coffee or something."  
Arthur nodded and couldn't help but miss her when she left the room and Richard, or was it actually Gaius, started to talk.

Angel sighed as she got out of the room; with her hands searching through her pocket for coins she tried to melt the fact that he actually was Arthur; _the_ Arthur Pendragon, once and future King.  
She shook her head and stopped before the coffee machine.  
With an espresso in her hand she started to search for the doctors.  
"Angel?"  
She turned around only to see a young man in her own age with a big smile upon his lips, a dark, messy hair and pointy ears.

"Colin!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
They parted from each other and he pointed to the silver brick on his white coat. "I'm a doctor now, ya know"  
"Oh Col, that's great", she said and her smile widened. "Then perhaps _you_ know who's taking care of Arthur?"  
"Well, I recon it's a very kind, loving and handsome doctor", he said and put a hand on her shoulder to escort her down the corridor she came from. "He has the most charismatic ears and a humor that leaves you laughing in hours."

Angel laughed and hit him playfully in the back of his head.  
"Bragging really doesn't suit you", she said as he sent her an offended look.  
Colin smiled and stole her espresso, ending it within two seconds.  
"Oi" cried Angel with big eyes. "I wasn't finished with that"  
"Take it easy, lass", he laughed and tapped her shoulder. "Haven't you heard that caffeine isn't good for you? As a doctor, I'm permitted to help you by any means."

Arthur wrinkled his forehead and stroke his beard as he thought.  
"Well, I haven't been king for more than three months", he said with a vague smile. "So I haven't contacted the druids yet, that was what I sent Merlin to do when he was captured by Morgana."  
He could hear the scratching sound when Richard wrote everything down on a paper.  
"Interesting, very interesting", he said and Arthur gave way for a nervous laughter.

The door opened and he carefully shut his eyelids and smiled as he recognized Guinevere's – no, not Guinevere, he reminded himself with a sigh – Angel's laughter.  
"Arthur Pendragon, I'm Colin – your doctor"  
Arthur nodded, he remembered him. The teasing comments he had given him earlier that day made him think about him as Merlin.  
It was comforting, Arthur thought, that he could find his beloved ones within other peoples in this strange world. It almost made him feel home.

"I came here to check on you", Colin continued and Arthur could feel how the bed sank down a bit when he sat on it. "Does it hurt when I do this?"  
Arthur tried not to grimace when he hit him in the head.  
"And what was that all about?" Arthur ordered to know with his eyelids closed. He could see Merlin in front of him with his dark, messy hair and goofy smile.

"Well, for the fun of it, I suppose", Colin said with a suffocated laughter. "I think you coped with the cab incident quite well, we have taken care of the flesh wound on the back of your head. There are no damaged ribs or inner organs. Except from bruises and the fact that you'll feel kind of tender for a few days I think your chances of survival are quite good."

Arthur nodded and couldn't help but sigh of relief.  
"Then I can go now?" He asked and tried to get out of the bed, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He pulled his eyebrows together in disliking and leaned back.  
"Stay here for the night", Colin said with a serious tone in his voice. "Tomorrow you can go wherever you want to without me stopping you, I promise."

"Why can't I go now if I'm feeling good?" He had to do something; he was King for Christ sake. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing.  
"Arthur, where exactly had you planned to go?" Richard asked and Arthur felt like if he was eight years old again and Gaius just had spotted him trying to run away to explore the world.

"I don't know, surely you have inns here in London?"  
Colin laughed, a laugh that was very much alike Merlin's, which made Arthur blush of anger.  
"Inns, what are you talking about?" He asked. "Normal people just call them hotels."  
"I'm your King, _Mer_lin", blurted Arthur, feeling rather offended. "I'm not _normal people_."

Angel grimaced and gave Colin an excusing smile as he turned her head to look at her with big eyes.  
"What the hell is he talking about?" he asked and Richard tried to answer.  
"You see", he said with a hesitant look on Arthur. "He is, I mean –"  
"Follow me, I'll tell you everything", Angel said and whilst Colin walked out of the room, she bent over Arthur. "You know, you shouldn't talk so openly about it – not everyone will believe your story."

Arthur didn't answer but turned his head away as if he was feeling ashamed of himself.  
Angel sighed and walked towards the door. "I suggest you stay here over the night, tomorrow you can come and live at my place 'til you find something else."  
She could hear a low 'Thank you, milady' before she stepped out in the corridor.  
Colin nodded towards an empty study room; he was holding two mugs of espressos in his hands.  
She raised her eyebrows as she saw them and he shrugged.  
"I think both of us could do some good with a little bit of caffeine", he said and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Wihoo, and Colin is in the game! Now you'll leave your 5/10 review, now we are half way in guys!  
Hugs, Jenn_


	6. Chapter 6

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy._

I'm so glad that there is someone reviewing, you know guys - you are the sunshine in my cold, dark winterdays. So please, please keep reviewing - that makes my day!

_**An extra big thank you to;**_

- Casy  
- Enelya Alcarin  
- Dannic38  
- asdf  
- J.T.A.  
- Louise

(I'm so sorry I don't answer any of your questions, but I can't answer them here without giving some of the story away for others, but I suggest that before you review, you log in to your so I can send a message to you)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Chapter Six**

Angel stormed around her apartment to pick up filthy clothes, dump dish in the washer and throw old food. With You are the Voice playing as loud as possible through her speakers she crawled on the floor with the vacuum, trying to get the place as clean as possible.  
"Woah!" a surprised call came from the door. "Farnham is good, where do you want the pizza?"

Angel sat up with her curly hair pointing in every direction; she turned the vacuum off and lowered the music.  
"Col, wasn't you supposed to go and get Arthur?" She asked with panic in her voice, she wasn't finished yet and if he was here already she'd kill Colin with her own hands.  
"Richard volunteered and I thought you should need some mozzarella pizza."

He put the pizza onto the dinner table before he leaned his back against the wall.  
"I still don't get it", he said as he watched her take care of some dying lavenders. "He has traveled in time, just like Doc does in Back to the Future?"

Angel rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
"Well, he didn't come here by car", she said. "Merlin sent him."  
"And apparently he thinks I'm Merlin?" Colin's eyes shone and there was a childish smile on his lips.  
Angel just shrugged and continued her cleaning.

Colin took a piece of the warm pizza.  
"Why put such an effort to it?" He asked as Angel re-made the cot. "He is blind, you know?"  
"Well", Angel sat up and put a curl behind her ear. "What if he gets his sight back during the night? I don't want this place to look like a pigsty – he is _the once and future, _remember?"

"He won't", Colin said and swallowed the pizza slice before he walked over to help her with the sheet. "I sent some of my doctor-friends to look at it and I'm sorry to say that I've never seen anything like it."  
"So I'll be like this forever?" Arthur's voice came flooding through the room and made both Colin and Angel turn their heads towards him, Richard stood behind him with his eyebrow raised.  
"Sorry, friend", Col said and went over to them. "Perhaps it will come back when Merlin comes and get you."

A sad smile formed upon Arthur's lips and he shrugged.  
"Yeah, perhaps", he said and pulled the sleeves of his new jumper. "It doesn't look corny, does it?"  
Arthur knew that if _his _Gaius ever got to decide how he'd go dressed it would be a disaster.  
Colin laughed and put an arm around the young King's shoulders.

"Nah, I think I have a jumper _just like that_ back home", he said and sent the giggling Angel a smile. "Why don't you come in, Richard, I have some mozzarella pizza for you."  
They all sat around the dinner table when someone called to Angel's mobile, she gave the others an excusing smile and walked out in the hall.

"Yeah", she answered.  
"_Angel_", Katie's bright voice swept away her smile. "Where are you?"  
For a moment Angel felt like sinking through the ground, she had forgotten to go to work.  
But then she remembered, she had taken the weekend off – Rupert was filling up for her.  
"I'm home", she answered with growing confident "Just as I _should_ be."  
"And haven't you forgotten something?" Katie asked.

Angel thought a long time. Nah, she hadn't forgotten anything.  
"You and I were supposed to look for a place where we can have the masquerade ball", Katie said with a sigh. "Do you really want me to do everything?"  
"Oh no", Angel closed her eyelids. "But I have company; I can't just-"

"Then bring him with you, okay?" Katie said with her cold voice. "I don't care as long as you meet me at the station within half an hour"  
"Sure, I'll ask him", Angel said with a sigh and turned the phone off before she walked back to the kitchen where the guy's where talking swordfights.

"Who was it in the cell phone?" Arthur asked with a broad smile. "I know what a _cell phone_ is now, Richard explained it for me and I _think_ I understood – does every master call their servants when they need them, no matter how far away they are or what they are doing?"  
Angel lifted her eyebrows as she looked at Richard and Colin who both shrugged.  
"Well, I wouldn't really call myself her servant", she said with a vague smile and sat down beside him. "It was my _college_, Katie."

"How is the old witch?" Colin asked with a soft laughter. "Still negating that she once had a heart?"  
Angel rolled her eyes and took a bite from her, now cold, pizza slice.  
"I don't understand how you and she could be an item", she said with a grimace.  
Colin shrugged.

"Well, I can't understand how _you and I_ could be an item", he said with a laughter as she rewarded him with a kicked at leg. Arthur who sat between them wrinkled his forehead.  
"So you two used to love each other?" He asked and stroked his short beard with the last of his pizza in the other hand.  
"Well, yeah", Angel said with a little smile. "I don't know how long it lasted, a month?"  
Colin shrugged once more and took the last pizza slice.  
"Dunno, but surely it felt weird."

They sat in silent for a while before Angel clasped her hands and looked at Arthur.  
"Arthur", she said and he turned his face towards her direction with a soft smile upon his lips.  
"Yes, Angel?" He asked and she couldn't help but feeling all warm and fussy when he said her name like that.

"The others have to go now and so does I, I'm supposed to meet Katie and look for a place where we can have the companies masquerade ball", she said and sent Colin a dark look when he was about to object about having to leave her apartment. "Perhaps you want to come with us? If you hold my hand, I'll make sure you won't get hit by a car again."

"Well", Arthur said and sat straighter, he actually looked like a royal despite the orange jumper. "It would be an honour; perhaps you could describe this London for me whilst we walk?"  
"Yeah, sure", she took his hand and led him to the hanger. She looked at his jumper with her eyebrows drawn together; it was anything but good looking.  
Colin and Richard walked up behind them discussing different medicines' and treatments and Angel recalled that the elder man once had been a doctor, just like Colin.

"Col, Arthur will borrow your jacket", she said and put the brown jacket in Arthur's hand. "Perhaps you can lend him your scarf, too?"  
"Oh, I think I'll survive without the scarf", Arthur said and searched with his hand through the air 'til he found Colin's head. With a wide smile he messed around with the dark hair so that it stood in every possible direction. "Merlin is too fond of it; I simply can't take it away from him"

Colin had already opened his mouth to object, but when Arthur once again talked about him as if he was Merlin he looked content and shrugged.  
"Sure, but don't forget to give it back, will ya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Now its time to write your 6/10 review and spread some sunshine!  
/Jenn_


	7. Chapter 7

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy. _

_**An extra big thank you to;** _

- Casy  
- Enelya Alcarin  
- sdaf  
- J.T.A.

(Okay, I think I can answer this question here without ruining anything for the other readers; no, Colin does not have magic, I'm sorry)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Seven**

"Please, describe it", Arthur said with his arm around Angel's waist.  
Angel smiled and placed one of her brown curls behind her ear. "Well, it is a huge tower built of stone with a giant clock – people come from far away countries just to see her. It is my favorite of them all"  
Arthur stroke his beard and Angel couldn't help smiling as she watched him, he truly was beautiful.

"Clock?" Arthur asked. "The clock shows us what time it is, right?"  
"Yes", Angel said with a soft laughter. "You are a fast learner."  
"I've heard so", Arthur said and smiled broadly. "Are we there yet?"

Angel looked around and caught sight of a girl with long, black hair who was talking in a mobile, gesticulating wildly with her hands whilst she spoke.  
"Katie stands at the end of the next street", she said and didn't even notice that she tightened her grip around Arthur's waist. "It's about fifty meters away."

Arthur stroke her back to make her relax but as closer they got, the less she said.  
"Angel, there you are!" A sharp voice called and Arthur suddenly realized why she had been so worried. "You are ten minutes late."

He cleared his throat and he reached out a hand only to feel Angel's elbow in his side.  
"Don't", she whispered through her teeth.  
"Hush now, Angel", Arthur answered calmly with his hand in the air. "This is what I've been raised to do when meeting a lady."

Katie shook it and just like he'd done with Angel a few days ago he put it to rest, why did all ladies shake the men's hand? Slowly he bent down and kissed it.  
"Milady", he greeted and heard a content giggling.

"You must be Arthur", Katie said with an amused tone. "The poor blindy Angel told me about yesterday, I'm shocked she didn't tell me about your handsomeness."  
Arthur just smiled and bowed before he searched through the air 'til he found Angel's soft hand.

"So, what do you think about this place?" Angel suggested as they walked past a small house painted in pink. "Perhaps if we put some light there and a cute-"  
"No", Katie interrupted. "It is too small and common, this year we will have a majestic masquerade, not some after work party."

"But I thought-", Angel started only to be chopped off again.  
"Well, please stop thinking 'cause it is not helping"  
Angel bit her lip and if it wasn't for Arthur's presence she might have started to cry of frustration.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Arthur hadn't said a word since they started the search for a local. "I know I'm not the best person to suggest places to have a party on, but as Angel and I walked to the station she described this wonderful building-"

"Yes?" Katie said with an interested tone. "What was this beautiful building?"  
"Big Ben, I think you called it?" Arthur asked Angel with a skew smile. "From what I've heard it is so popular that people come from every corner of the world just to see it."

The girls' silence made him worried, Arthur laughed nervously and pulled a hand through his golden hair. Oh how he wished he could see them.  
Morgana and Guinevere.

It was their faces he saw in front of him when they talked.  
Katie was just as fiery as Morgana and her tongue was as sharp as a sword, but even though she sounded mean from time to time, Katie wasn't evil. Not as Morgana – she could still be rescued.  
"Arthur!" Katie said and he was surprised when someone kissed him right on the mouth. "That was the best idea I've ever heard, think about what people will say – how many have you heard hosting parties in Big Ben?"

He could hear how she walked away and soon he heard that tone she was using whilst talking to her servants in the cell phone.  
Arthur leaned down so that his cheek rested onto Angel's head.  
"Did she want an answer to that?" He whispered in her ear. Angel laughed.

"Nah, just let it be", she said and he could tell she was happy. "It was a great idea, _Big Ben-_"  
"Well, it was all thank to you", Arthur said and saw in front of him how Guinevere's eyes shone of joy.  
He could feel her dark curls underneath his cheek and with his eyelids closed he smelled her scent – it was the same. Lavender and late summer rain.

"So, the boys are set to work", Katie came back and she really shone of happiness.  
Angel smiled and stiffened a bit with Arthur's arms around her, surely it must look odd with his arm around her waist whilst he leaned his head against hers like that – she had never seen another blind and his assistant walk around like that.

"Um, Arthur", she said and he shook his head whilst parting from her, a small smile upon his lips.  
"Well", Katie's blue eyes traveled between the both of them. She clasped her hands. "Perhaps you'd like to grab something to eat, to celebrate?"  
Angel looked at Arthur who shrugged.

"Nah, I think we're okay. I thought we should have some pasta at home", she said. "And you know, it isn't sure we'll be able to persuade them, we might have to find another local."  
Katie laughed and her eyes shone.

"You are forgetting who you're talking to, Angel dear", she said and patted her cheek. "I get _whatever_ I want."  
Katie turned to look at Arthur with a little smirk upon her lips.  
"See you later, sweetheart", she said and kissed both of his cheeks like Angel had seen people do in movies.

It looked kind of cliché but she didn't say anything and nor did Arthur.  
He just bowed and gave her a polite smile.  
"Well, good bye then", Angel said and took Arthur by the hand to get as far away from the witch as possible, it was something with her smile that made her nervous.

Katie watched them walk away and with her eyes fixed upon the couple she dialed a number.  
"Santiago, dear", she said with her bright voice as she fingered with a lock of dark hair. "You have no idea who I saw Angel out walking with."  
Santiago said something on the other side of the line and the smirk upon her lips widened.

"So you have heard about the blindy?" She asked. "I tell you dear, I've never seen such a handsome boy – if it wasn't for the way he talked to Angel, well, then I'd give him a go myself."  
With that, she hung up and turned around to grab some sushi.

"Masquerade?" Arthur asked as Angel led him up the stairs to her apartment. "Is it what you asked me if I was going to?"  
He couldn't help but stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb.  
"Well, not exactly", Angel answered with a short laughter, somehow she sounded nervous. "This is a kind of masquerade where you'll dress up like a princess; the only mask you'll wear is the one that covers your eyes for the others."

"So, I'll be dressed like a princess too?" Arthur joked in a try to break the intense atmosphere between them.  
Angel laughed and let go of his hand, he realized that they were outside her door and stopped.  
"Would you like to go with me?" She asked with a low voice. "I mean, you really don't have to say yes - I just, well, I- it isn't -"

"Yes, Guinevere", he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers as he ran his hand through her curly hair, with a smile he felt how her warm breath fanned against his face. "I'll go with you."  
"I'm", she paused and he could feel how she backed away from his touch. "I'm not your Guinevere. I'm, I'm Angel."

Arthur closed his eyelids and turned away.  
Slowly he sank onto the cold stone floor and his cheeks burned.  
"I'm so sorry, Angel", he whispered and shook his head. "I'm really sorry – I forgot myself. I didn't mean to, I really didn't."

He could hear how her steps echoed between the walls, she unlocked the door.  
"You can come in whenever you want to", she whispered and Arthur buried his face in the palm of his hands when he heard the hurt in her voice.  
The door closed behind her and Arthur cursed the Gods, he cursed Merlin, but most of all he cursed himself and his stupidity.

He had hurt Angel in the cruellest way a married man could.  
He had made her fall in love with him and for that, Arthur Pendragon cursed the day he was sent to her time. Because deep inside, a little bit of him loved her too.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_  
Now you should write your 7/10 review - I hope you liked it.  
/Jenn_


	8. Chapter 8

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy. _

_**An extra big thank you to;** _

- Casy  
- enelya alcarin  
- Layla23  
- dannic38

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Eight**

"Hi Angel, can I talk to Arthur?" Colin asked as he walked down the street with a frozen smile, he hold the mobile pressed against his red ear.  
"Friend", he greeted with a growing smile. "I believe you need something to wear on Angel's masquerade tonight, am I right?"

He stood outside one of the many shops that lend suits and gowns for quite good prices.  
"Well, you don't have to worry", Col said and laughed as Arthur said something on the other side of the line. "I'll take care of it; you and I will be the most handsome men on that party."  
He pulled a hand through his short, black hair and gazed at himself in the shop's dark coloured window.

He hung up and stepped in to the small shop, a bell rang somewhere behind the pay desk and Colin could hear a soft humming sound.  
"Hello?" He asked and the humming stopped, after a few seconds a young girl in his own age appeared from behind a purple curtain.

Her dark hair was gathered in a ponytail and she had big, dark eyes.  
"Hi", she said with a vague smile. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Oh, well-", Colin reached out his hand to her. "My name is Colin; I'm looking for a suit for me and my friend. We are going to a masquerade ball"

The girl pulled her eyebrows together as she, a little bit confused by his behaviour, shook his hand.  
"I'm Laura and I believe I have the perfect costume for you and your friend", she let go of him and turned around to search through a pile of folded suits. "What does your friend look like?"

Colin smiled and sat down onto a chair whilst he watched her.  
"Um, he is a bit taller than me, kind of beefy and has blond hair", he rubbed his ears in a try to warm them whilst talking. "Think _King Arthur_."  
Laura turned her head to send him a smile over her shoulder.  
"Okay, I'll do my best."

There was a vague meow from behind the pay desk and Colin stretched his neck to see a black kitten sitting in a carton. He smiled and whilst Laura was busy searching through the pile of suits, Colin walked behind the desk and picked up the little fellow.  
"Hello there beautiful", he said to the black kitten who started to purr as he scratched him behind the ear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Laura said as she came back with her arms full of different costumes, she dumped them upon the desk and reached out her arms so that he could hand over the kitten. "Freya isn't supposed to be here. She is, or was I should say, my sister's cat – I'm going to leave her to the cathouse after work."

"Cathouse?" Colin asked and ignored her outstretched arms; he kept patting the kittens head.  
"Why aren't you keeping him?"  
Laura shrugged and leaned against the desk.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a cat friend, I suppose", she said and Colin turned his head to look at her. "I work too much; she can't be home alone in my apartment. She is too small for that."  
"Why can't you have her here, then?" He asked and gave her Freya back. "I think she is good for the business, you know – a lucky cat."

"A lucky cat?" Laura asked with a soft laughter. "Why do you say that?"  
"Well, if it wasn't for this little girl", Colin said and pointed to the kitten who sniffed on Laura's red jumper. "You and I wouldn't have said more than hello, thank you and good bye to each other."

Laura laughed and put Freya back in her carton.  
"I'll think about it", she promised and pointed towards the pile of different suits. "Do you think you'll find something you like?"  
"I'm certain", Colin answered with a smile as he looked at her. Laura blushed but returned the smile.

Arthur pulled the sleeves of the suit; he thought it sat quite well.  
"Well, how does it look?" He asked Colin who sat a few meters away, humming.  
"I can help you with the tie", he offered and Arthur stood still as Colin tried his best to tie it around his neck.

He heard how the door to Angel's bedroom opened and Colin whistled.  
"Looking good", he said and Arthur wished for the thousand time that his sight would return.  
"You doesn't tie it like that", she said and Arthur could feel how Colin's clumsy hands disappeared to be replaced by Angel's soft movements.

"There, you look handsome tonight – both of you do."  
Arthur found himself blushing, her hands still rested upon his chest and they noticed it at the same time, backing away from each other.  
"I would give anything to see your beauty", he whispered with a smile. "I'm sure you will steal all the men's heart on the feast tonight, milady"

Angel didn't say anything, she just laughed nervously before she asked Colin what he was singing on.  
"Oh nothing special", he said. "I just heard an angel hum on it this morning; I believe she stole my heart with her big eyes, long dark hair and beautiful smile."  
Arthur felt how Angel moved away from him to ask Colin further questions about this new girl.

"It was Freya, wasn't it?" Arthur asked as he searched with his hand through the air 'til he found the chair he was looking for. He still remembered Merlin's tearful eyes the day he told him about his lost love, the druidgirl Freya who had died because of Arthur - just as so many others.  
He tried not to grimase when he thought about the pain he had caused his best friend, but it was nice to see that Merlin and Freya would find each other in a next life. It was as if his deeds wasn't as unforgivable then.

Col laughed.  
"Well, close enough, her name is Laura and when I return our suits I'll ask her if she'll grab something to eat with me in one of the restaurants by the riverbank."  
"Oh, I didn't know you were such a romantic", Angel said with a content sigh. "I'd love to go to one of those restaurants – I've heard the food is delicious."  
Arthur smiled and scratched the back of his head, perhaps he'd take her there sometime.

"What time is it?" He asked, he was actually getting quite nervous for this feast –he wouldn't be able to dance because of his blindness and he didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't keep any interesting conversations and he didn't want to be in the way for Angel or Colin. He sighed.

"I think we should be going now", Angel said and walked towards the door; Colin left the sofa and grabbed Arthur's hand to help him.  
"Why doesn't she talk to you?" He whispered as they walked towards the door.  
Arthur shrugged.  
"I don't know", he lied. "Perhaps she is just nervous."  
"Yeah, perhaps", Colin said with a doubtful tone. "Here, take my jacket."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_So, now it is time to leave your 8/10 review - it sadens me to say it but this story is coming to an end. Next chapter is the actual ending, the 10'th is more like an epilogue. So please, oh please, leave your review if you want to read more!_

Hugs, Jenn


	9. Chapter 9

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy. _

_**An extra big thank you to;** _

- Casy  
- enelya alcarin  
**  
THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER, PEOPLE! :))**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Nine**

The ball was just about to begin as they stepped out of the cab and Angel placed a dark curl behind her ear, she looked at herself in one of the mirrors they passed whilst getting to the ballroom.  
The yellow dress looked gorgeous against her chocolate brown skin and she tried to smile. The girl in the mirror smiled back but her eyes gave her away – she was sad and confused.

"Angel, are you coming?" She didn't know how, but Arthur had noticed that she no longer was walking behind him. He reached out a hand – in the wrong direction – and there was this wry smile upon his lips.  
She smiled vaguely and accepted his hand, he pulled her in to a soft hug.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you", he whispered in her hair. "I really didn't."  
She nodded into his chest.

"Yeah, I – I know", she said and released herself from his grip even though she wanted to stay there forever. "Shall we go, my king?"  
Arthur laughed and even though he couldn't see, his eyes shone.  
"As you wish, my fair lady", he said and held out his arm like a gentleman. Angel put the mask on and took a deep, calming breath before she stepped in through the doors with Arthur at her side.

The orchestra was playing but as they walked through the dancing crowd, the music stopped and everyone started to count down.  
"Three, two, one –"  
Big Ben called seven times and the sound made the floor shake.  
"Angel", Arthur leaned down and there was a frightened tone in his voice. "_What_ was that?"

"The tower bell", she said with a soft laughter, something told her that Arthur wasn't the man who willingly showed that he was scared of something. "It calls now and then to remind us of the time."  
Arthur nodded and straightened himself, in that moment when the party lights shone upon him he really looked like King Arthur, Angel thought with a small sigh.

She introduced Arthur to some of her colleges from work and couldn't help but feel proud of him as the three elder women giggled like little girls when he talked to them.  
She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear.  
"Would you like to dance?" She asked and saw how the king stiffened a bit.

"I'm blind, you remember?" He asked as he pointed to his unseeing eyes. "I don't know if I'll step on your toes or if I'll dance right into someone."  
"It's okay, I can guide you", she said and took him by the arm. After a moment, Arthur gave in and excused himself to the ladies before he let her lead him to the dance floor.  
"I haven't danced in a long time", he whispered as they started to move, even though, his hands soon found their right place and with his eyelids closed he followed Angel's soft movements, he added: "I've missed it."

Katie stood in one of the corners holding a glass of champagne, she was wearing a red ball gown and a smile formed upon her lips when she saw Angel and Arthur dancing to the slow music.  
Angel leaned her head against Arthur's bosom and she could see how the blond man stroked her back.  
"Santiago dear", she called out to the dark haired man who stood a few meters away from her, talking to the owner of the company, Mr. Head. "Isn't that our Angel dancing over there?"

Santiago turned around and let his brown eyes travel over the dancing crowd, his eyelids went smaller as he spotted the dancing couple.  
"Is it him?" He asked with a low voice, Mr. Head excused himself and walked through the room to talk with some PR people.  
Katie nodded and took a sip from her champagne.

"Yes, that's Arthur", she said with a pleased tone. "Isn't he a handsome fellow?"  
Santiago didn't say a word; he clenched his jaws and started to make his way through the crowd. An evil smirk appeared upon Katie's lips as she saw how the whole scenario turned out just as she wanted – soon, Santiago would be hers.

Angel should have known that things would get ugly the moment she felt Santiago's hand upon her shoulder. Before she could do anything to prevent it, he had pulled her away from Arthur and was now screaming at her.  
People quit dancing and the orchestra got so shocked that they even stopped playing.  
"I trusted you!" Santiago shouted with burning cheeks, Angel tried to explain.

"You _can _trust me", she said with tears in her eyes. "Darling, please listen to me."  
"I cannot trust you, I can never trust you again", he said with dark eyes before he turned to Arthur who looked shocked by the scene he couldn't see but only hear.  
_"And you-"_  
Santiago started to push him backwards, people around backed away from what looked like becoming a fight.

"I should kill you for touching my girlfriend", he shouted and Arthur's eyes got smaller.  
"I haven't touched her", he said through his teeth and even though he couldn't see, he pushed him back. "And if you truly love Angel, you should believe her when she is telling you the truth."  
"You deceitful, lying bastard!"

Angel tried to warn him but Santiago was too fast, he hit Arthur right in the face and Arthur stumbled backwards, lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
"Stop, stop it I say!" She screamed and tried to push him away from Arthur's defenceless body, the kicking never seemed to stop. Angel pressed her hands against his bosom and tried with all her force to push him away. "Stop it, I beg you! He hasn't touched me, no matter how much I've hoped he would!"

Santiago stopped and watched as tears fell down her cheeks, he clenched his jaws and broke the eye contact. Angel shut her eyelids, the music started to play again and she could hear how Colin helped Arthur back on his feet.  
"You, you love him?" Santiago asked with hurt in his dark voice, he sounded like a confused little boy.  
Angel nodded and felt how he backed away from her touch, she opened her eyes again.

"Yes, Santiago", she said with a low voice. "I do. And if you think really hard, you'll see that you don't love me anymore – you haven't done since Midsummer."  
Santiago got pale and took a step towards her, but now it was Angel's turn to back away.  
"Come on, _Angel_", he said. "That was nothing more than a mistake – I don't love Katie, not the way I love you."

She shook her head with a shivering smile.  
"But the thing is, I think you do", she said with tears in her eyes before she spun around and made her way through the dancing crowd, she had to get as far away from him as possible.

Crying, Angel sank onto the cold stone steps that led towards the clock tower.  
She buried her face in the palm of her hands and wished that she could just wake up from this nightmare.  
Then, she heard how someone sat down on the step next to her and she shook her head.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry-", she said as she saw the dried blood on his upper lip. "Santiago-"  
"Do you love me?" He interrupted and Angel blushed.  
"Well", she said in a low tone, not daring to look at him. "I know we haven't known each other for more than a week but somehow, when I'm with you, it feels as if we _belong_ and I, you know, I-"

Her stammer was silenced by his lips pressed against hers.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him closer, climbed over to sit in his lap and he chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek.  
"Don't be sorry, my Angel", he whispered with a low voice and tried to kiss away her tears.  
Angel shook her head.  
"I'm not", she said and captured his lips again.

They sat entwined for a long time, his hands explored her curves and she couldn't get enough of the way he tasted, her whole body ached for him.  
With gentle hand, Arthur lifted away the mask that covered her eyes and his lips searched its way to her eyelids which he kissed one at the time before he returned to her mouth.  
"I love you", she whispered in his ear and pulled a hand through his golden hair. "Arthur I love you."

Arthur backed away and she shook her head, didn't want him to disappear.  
"You cannot love me", he whispered with a kiss on her lips between every word. "My dear, please say you do not love me."  
But Angel couldn't, tears filled her eyes once again as she leaned forward to return his kiss with as much passion she could. "But I do, I really do."

Slowly, much slowly, Arthur lifted her off his lap and she looked at him. His eyes was filled with tears.  
"Merlin is soon going to take me home", he whispered and stroke her cheek. His eyes were fixed at a spot a few decimetres from her face. "I can feel it, my dear."  
"No, no you are wrong", she said and captured his hand so that he wouldn't let go of her. She wanted to tell him about Guinevere and Lancelot, she wanted to do whatever she could to make him stay with her.

"He can't take you away, not now."  
He sighed and a smile formed upon his lips.  
"The moment you spoke to me I've thought about you as my Guinevere", he said with a warm voice. "One part of me will always love you, no matter what."

Arthur turned his face towards the stairs and wrinkled his forehead.  
"You always choose the worst of timings, you know that?" he said and Angel turned her head to see who he was talking to, but she saw nothing.  
Then she felt it, it was as if her heart broke into thousand pieces.

"No", she whispered and tightened her grip around his hand. "Merlin, wherever you are, I won't let you take him! I won't!"  
Arthur pulled her into a tight hug and she kissed every part of his warm skin that she could find.  
"Please, please don't go", she whispered in his ear.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw her for the first time. She had just the same dark, curly hair and chocolate brown skin. Even the small freckles on her nose were the same. Tears fell down her cheeks and he leaned down to kiss them away.  
"Yellow really suits you, milady", he said and gave her a sad smile.

He stood up and turned his head to face Merlin who looked at the couple with tears in his eyes, the blue light around him started to flicker and he reached out a hand for Arthur to grab.  
He turned back to Angel and helped her up on her feet.

"Farwell, my love", he said and kissed her hand, Angel smiled trough the tears and pulled him close one last time so that she could kiss him. Arthur returned the kiss as he had wished to do for so many days before he parted from her.

Still holding her hand he started to walk up the stairs.  
Angel followed him with her eyes and her lips shivered, soon their hands lost their grip and Arthur fought the voice within him that wanted him to stay with her. He couldn't, his place was in Camelot with his people.  
_With Guinevere._

"Say good bye to Colin and the others for me", he said as he took Merlin's hand. "I promise you, your knight in shining armour is out there somewhere, I just pray that he'll make you happier than I did."  
Tears fell down his cheeks and Angel took a step towards him – he could see how she started to fade away.  
"I love you", she said through her tears.  
He smiled, she was almost gone now.  
"And I'll always love you, Angel", he said and closed his eyelids. _"My guardian angel."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Okay, I know I've said that I should wait 'til 4 people reviewed before I posted a new chapter, but I thought that you guys who have been kind enough to review should be rewarded - so here is the second last chapter!_

_BUT! if you want to read the last part, the ending, you should leave your 9/10 review right now!_  
_(as soon as I've got 4 reviews, I'll upload the end)_

_Hugs, your Jenn_


	10. Chapter 10

_Angel my guardian Angel_

_Author: JennnyJ_

_AN: Merlin belongs to BBC, characters are only based upon the Merlin cast, nothing of their behavior, the pairings or philosophy has anything to do with them – it's only based upon my own fantasy. _

_**One last, extra BIG thank you to;** _

- Casy  
- enelya alcarin  
- asdf  
- dannic38

**The LAST chapter, guys. Thank you for following this story - you have no idea how happy I've been when reading all of your reviews! You are the Bradley to my Colin ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Ten**

Angel stared at the spot where Arthur had disappeared; tears were still falling down her cheeks and her lips burned by his touch.  
Her hand shivered as she pulled it through her hair and stumbled away from the stairs.

She didn't feel like going back to the party, right now all she needed was some fresh air.  
"Three, two, one-"  
The clock in the tower called eight times and Angel opened the door only to walk straight into a man dressed in armour.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you", the young man apologized and pulled off his helmet.  
Angel didn't believe her eyes.  
_"Arthur?"_  
The blond man smiled; it was a smile that almost made her heart stop – _he had come back for her._

"How did you know I was dressed as King Arthur?" He asked with shining eyes. "I got the costume from my cousin; I thought it would be perfect for the masquerade."  
Angel closed her eyelids as she realized it wasn't _her _Arthur.

"I'm Bradley", he reached out a hand and looked over Angel's shoulder to where the party was. "It seems as if I'm the only one in costume here. Well, perhaps it's best that way, I've never been much of a dancer anyway."  
Angel couldn't help but laugh as she shook his hand.  
"I'm Angel."

Bradley sent her hand to rest and with his blue eyes fixed upon her face, he bent down and kissed it.  
"It is an honour, Lady Angel", he said with a broad smile and offered her an arm.  
"Perhaps you'd like to take a walk with me this fine night?"

"Don't tell me you live in Camelot or something like that, please", she begged him as she accepted his arm and walked out in the cold street.  
Bradley laughed and looked at her. "I've lived in London my whole life, why?"

"Well, you remind me of a person I used to know", she answered with a vague smile.  
"I bet this friend of yours didn't use to walk around drunk, screaming to the world that he is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?" Bradley's eyes shone of laughter as Angel sent him a questioning look. "Yes, I'm guilty for doing that."

She laughed and could already feel how her broken heart slowly started to mend, piece by piece.  
In one way, she would always love Arthur, she knew that, but with time she might also be able to love others and when she walked next to Bradley, laughing 'til she cried, the future looked brighter than ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blue light disappeared and before Arthur could see where he was, he was pulled into a hug.  
"Don't you ever leave me again", Guinevere whispered in his ear and Arthur smiled as he kissed her forehead and leaned his cheek upon her head.  
"I'll never leave you", he said and closed his eyelids with a sigh of satisfaction.

Merlin stood in the corner and watched as the King and Queen reunited, he had a warm smile upon his lips and when Arthur met his gaze Merlin nodded towards the door with a questioning look, he didn't wait for an answer but left their chambers.  
He and Arthur would have time to talk later, and talk he knew they would.

Arthur stepped backwards so that he could see Guinevere properly, his smile widened and she raised a pair of dark eyebrows.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked with a soft laughter and kissed his cheek.  
"Because I love you", he answered and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Because no matter what time I live in, I'll always love you."

"You are and always will be my King of Heart", she whispered and leaned her cheek against his bosom.  
Arthur chuckled and enjoyed to once again feel her scent, he enjoyed to pull his hand through her hair, to taste her lips and to drown in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"We are the once and future", he said and kissed her again. _"And we always will be."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Well, I suppose that was the end of Angel my guardian Angel. (huh. I really shouldn't feel so sad when writing that)Now the time has come for you to leave your 10/10 review and get your reward (= me reviewing one of your storys)_

And what if you don't have 10/10 reviews? Well, I'll do an exception if you leave a long, constructive review on this last part. Tell me what you thought about the story, about the language (English isn't my first language, so that would be very helpful), about the characters - just write what you think about after reading this.

It has been an honour.

Hugs, Jenn

- Don't forget to mention one of your storys that you want me to read!


End file.
